deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Matt Reed - My OC, from Beyond. Before. Awesome. (Hush)
Alright, I have resisted bringing my OC here for a while now, and I'm still hesitant to give this guy a page and let people put him in fights, but in case you'd ever like to use this guy, here's your info if I ever decide to bring him here. Sorry for the lack of a pic. I really wouldn't know how to draw him. Mary Sue Test Score: 7 WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD. Anyone who is currently reading Beyond. Before. Awesome. (Hush) and doesn't wish to have it spoiled for them should not continue. Matt's Story Matt started out as just a high school senior who tended to think about life more than others he knew. His life was turned around one day when a mysterious new girl, Zoey Eschanette, came to his school. Matt later found out that she was from a mysterious place known as Black Abyss, which he would later find out was an alternate dimension made from darkness, parallel to the light world Shining Star. But then things got bad when the two worlds began wreaking havoc upon the rest of the universe. Their constant war would cause universal destruction, and it was now up to Matt, Zoey, and many, many other people as they tried to end these wars. In order to do this, Matt and the others had to learn how to channel the light and dark energy surrounding him and weaponize it. When his friends got the hang of it quickly but Matt didn't, he began to question whether he would be able to do it or not. However, he was able to finally use his powers, which involved the legendary and thought-to-be-long-unused Silencer technique. Matt then went on to save the two worlds from their totalitarian leaders ad restore peace to the universe. Silencer Matt's signature technique is known as the Silencer, which is a kamehameha-like beam of light or dark energy fired from his right hand. It explodes upon contact, and usually just does direct damage and knocks an opponent down, but it can be used to inflict corrosion and paralysis. This takes up the least of his light or dark energy and is rather easy for him to use, but is slow and rather easy for opponents to dodge. It can be made of light or darkness, but not both at the same time. It has about the destructive capacity of a large building. As time progresses, he soon learns how to use the X-Silencer. This variation involves shooting out an X-shaped beam, and requires both hands to use. It is a much more concentrated blast, requiring more light or dark energy, but it is faster. It has the same destructive properties as a regular Silencer, but still can only be made of light or darkness. When he's had enough, he calls upon the force of the Complete Silencer, a technique which concentrates all light or dark energy in the area an focuses it all on a single target. This requires an immense amount of light or dark energy, and has about the same destructive capacity required to destroy the moon. However, because of the sheer power needed to do so, it's not likely he'll get a chance to use this more than once. However, if things get really rough, and Matt has just enough light and dark energy to absorb, he can use the extremely powerful Eclipse Silencer. This one takes two moon-sized orbs of energy, and collides the two together in an extremely powerful attack. This attack's destructive capacity is possibly planet-level, or even more. However, it was only ever used once, against The Hand Of All Worlds, who had the power to extract dark or light energy from planets and create entire dimensions out of them. Take note that this technique was only able to come to fruition because Matt had just enough light and dark energy combined in the area to absorb, so in a regular battle, it's highly unlikely he'll be able to absorb enough light or dark energy to even use this. Light and Darkness Absorption Matt's other ability is to absorb the light and darkness in a single area. Usually, Matt can just channel the surrounding energy to add to his light or darkness energy. If there is enough of either, Matt can go into 100% light or 100% darkness form, where he can fire off powerful dark or light Silencers effortlessly as long as his dark/light energy pool is complete. The transformation to 100% light or 100% darkness comes with an appearance change - In 100% light, Matt glows brightly and the surrounding temperature rises to extremes. In 100% darkness, he becomes pitch black and the surrounding temperature lowers to extremes. However, the power absorption comes with a major downfall - if there is too much dark or light energy in an area to absorb, it can actually begin to hurt Matt and make it difficult for him to attack. This was demonstrated when he met with The Writer, where the amount of light and darkness in a single area was enough to kill a mortal with only a small amount in the area. Feats Matt has a few of these. First off, he's one of only three known characters in the universe able to use the fabled Silencer technique. He also bested Dark Eschanette and Blindipath Raytrayl in combat, but Dark was implied to be going easy on him and Blindipath was severely underestimating him. He was also one of the very few characters in the universe - no, multiverse - no, megaverse - who ever met the omnipotent, The Writer. Finally, he also fused the two worlds of Black Abyss and Shining Star, defeated Thundravain and Vischinott (two powerful dictators who were considered to be the strongest in their dimensions), and with the help of his friends, defeated The Hand of All Worlds, a dimensional being who can create other dimensions via energy absorption. Faults Matt's biggest fault is his lack of real battle experience. All his experience spans over the course of a month or so, and as such isn't as skilled or refined as other opponents may be despite his power. He also tends to let his emotions get in the way of his fighting, making his ability even less refined. His biggest flaw, however, is probably that he has never done a lot of fighting on his own. His most important battles were fought with his friends by his side. Also, as stated before, light and darkness absorption is a double-edged sword, and due to the fact that most universes don't have as much light or dark energy as Matt's does, it's really not too likely he'll even be able to call upon the Eclipse Silencer. Thoughts, anyone? Category:Blog posts